


Untitled

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sometimes wonders how he ends up in these situations, but he's more than okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in forever, so my apologies if this is a massive amount of crap. XD This bunny bit me and had to be written, so voila. Also I seriously suck at titles. Meh.

Looking down at the blonde head buried between his legs, Jared briefly allows his fingers to tangle in curls with a groan before glancing up and catching Torrey's eyes. Cam always liked to congratulate whoever scored the game winning goal of the night, and this night, it just so happened to be Jared. It also happened to be against Minnesota, so when Cam approached Jared after the game, he had already been on the phone with Torrey, planning their night together. A few words were all that were needed to get Torrey to agree to participate in the ritual.

Cam's technique is a little messy, but he's good at what he does and Jared's fingers clench tighter in blonde curls with another groan as the tiny forward takes him down his throat with a moan of his own. His eyes threaten to roll back but he manages to keep them locked on Torrey, watching as his lover's hand strokes over his own hardened length.

"Is he good, J?" Torrey's voice is a rough rasp, heavy with lust, and just the sound of it makes another shudder run down Jared's spine as he rocks his hips into the wet heat of Cam's mouth.

"Fuck..." Is all Jared's able to choke out as Cam swallows around his length, green eyes darkened with want lifting to catch Jared's. The way that Cam's crouched, Jared can clearly see the evidence of his arousal outlined through his pants, and the way he sometimes drops a hand down to drag the heel of his palm over himself with a moan. He'd heard stories from the other guys about how much Cam liked doing this, but here was the proof right in front of him.

Jared reaches his hand out, reaching for Torrey, who comes over to him and catches his mouth in a deep kiss which resonates down to Jared's toes. Cam's moan at watching them dimly drifts up to him, and Jared can't do anything but tense as Torrey drops a hand down and cups over his balls, his moan getting lost in Torrey's mouth. Finally, breaking away and panting for breath, Jared looks down again at blonde curls and dark green eyes and chokes out, "I... I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, Jare... Come for us, let him taste you..." Torrey's hushed words against his ear make him shudder before his body tenses almost to the point of pain before shattering into blinding pleasure, his body wracked with the tremors. He's dimly aware of Cam pulling back and swallowing before panting harshly for breath, lips red and swollen. Slowly, as he comes back to himself, he reaches down and tugs Cam up before catching him in a kiss, his tongue sneaking out to steal a taste of himself from the younger forward's mouth.

He glances over at Torrey, who shifts around to Cam's back, his arms sliding around to work open the blonde's pants, a hand sliding in. Cam's moan is lost in Jared's mouth as Torrey slowly strokes over him.

After all, Cam had scored too. It was his turn to be congratulated.


End file.
